dragonballalternatefuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Guide
� Here are some episode titles of Dragonball AF Xicor Saga: 001. Appearance of Xicor 002. Xicor's Mission: I Have a Wish... 003. It's the 7 Star Ball! 004. Piccolo's Feelings 005. Xicor Attacks! 006. The End of Krillin and Yamcha!? 007. Hitsorashi - Shows us your Power!! 008. Tien's New Technique; Solo Fusion!!! 009. Hitsorashi Defeated! Motchani Emerges 010. Trunks, Don't Be a Fool! 011. Piccolo to the Rescue 012. No Match for Motchani 013. Gogeta vs. Motchani 014. Help Me Xicor-sama!!! Motchani's Defeat 015. Five Days Free 016. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber 017. Everyone! Train Now for the Battle with Xicor!! 018. Gotenks' and Piccolo's Turn 019. Bulma's Discovery 020. Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. 021. Pan's Turn 022. The Battle Begins! 023. Xicor, The Incredibly Powerful Fighter!! 024. Z-Warriors vs. Xicor, Xicor Wins with Ease! 025. Gohan's Super Powers 026. Goodbye Gohan 027. Goku's Revenge! Find Vegeta?! 028. Xicor vs Gogeta 029. Xicor Defeated! 030. Return the Dragon Balls 031. Goten, Go Study! 032. Earth is Back to Normal Super Goku Saga: 033. The Wish for Gohan 034. Gohan Returns to Earth 035. Chi-Chi's Crazy! 036. Trunks' Training with Pan 037. A New Enemy! Identify Yourself 038. Karoenisch is Looking for the Dragon Balls! 040. Karoenisch vs. the Z-Fighters 041. Vegeta's New Attack 042. Gotenks' Full Power! 043. Goku's Angry! Transformation! 044. Goku Super Saiyan vs. Karoenisch! 045. Karoenisch Defeated, but Goku Goes On! 046. The Super Powers of Gogeta Super Saiyan 5 047. Karoenisch at his Maximum Power! 048. Gogeta Jr. Attacking Karoenisch 049. Gogeta and Gogeta Jr. are the Strongest Team in the Universe! 050. Karoenisch Finally Defeated 051. Back to the Normal Life 052. Piccolo Starts Training Again 053. Videl Visiting Mr. Satan 054. Goten's New Job! 055. A New Life! Final Battle Saga: 056. Gotenks and Vegito 057. The Training of Piccolo 058. A New Warrior 059. Who is this Guy? 060. Gogeta versus the Evil Okster 061. Gogeta Overloaded!? 062. Okster is the Strongest 063. Gogeta Fails! 064. Goku and Vegeta, the Ultimate Duo! 065. Vegeta's Transformation 066. Goku's Knock Out! 067. The New Power of Gogeta Super Saiyan 5! 068. Okster, Don't Run! 069. Gogeta Wins! 070. The Super Saiyan 5 Story 071. Bulma's Report 072. Popo's Birthday! 073. Goku's Story Great Saiyan Saga: 074. The Evil Guys Arrive! 075. Piccolo Gone Mad 076. Goku Finds New Creatures 077. Gouyky and Nomanisch! 078. Vegeta to the Recue 079. Gogeta vs. Gouyky and Nomanisch 080. Fusion of a Fusion? 081. Nomaykygosch the New Fusion 082. Gogeta's Powers Awaking 083. Nomaykygosch Defeted 084. A Call of Dende 085. Piccolo's Story 086. The Z-Warriors Together Again 087. On to Planet Namek! 088. Training in the Space Ship 089. Welcome on Planet Namek 090. Dende's a Warrior 091. Dende Shows Piccolo his Power 092. Dende's Wish! 093. The Warriors are Ready 094. The Wish 095. Return of Cell! 096. Super Saiyan 4 Trunks vs. Cell! 097. Cell Defeated! 098. Team, Split up 099. Okster has Returned! 100. Okster is the Ruler Again! 101. Gogeta's Newest Power 102. Okster Defeated 103. Broly? 104. Another Super Saiyan 4! 105. Gogeta Junior is Down! 106. Gotenks' Fails 107. Cooler? 108. Gogeta vs the Double Duo! 109. Cooler and Broly Defeated 110. The Evil Garlic Junior! 111. Trunks and Goten's Power 112. Garlic Junior Defested! 113. Nappa, a Super Saiyan? 114. Dende Neads Help! 115. Gohan Kill Nappa! 116. An Old Enemy 117. Vegeta vs Vegeta? 118. Vegeta Defeated 119. An Old Brother 120. Raditz a Super Saiyan 3! 121. Pan is a Girl, but is not a Weakling! 122. Raditz Defeated 123. The Return of Kid Buu! 124. Goku, What's Wrong? 125. Kid Buu Defeated 126. Goku, What are you Doing? 127. Evil Goku 128. Stop Goku! 129. Gohan and Vegeta vs Evil Goku! 130. Goku's Back to Normal! 131. A New Transformation! 132. Back to Planet Earth 133. Life is Back to Normal, Start training! Mystic Dragon Ball Saga: 134. Pan's Boyfriend! 135. An Evil Guy 136. What's Wrong with Gogeta? 137. Gogeta is Evil! 138. Evil Gogeta 139. The Mystic Dragon Ball 140. Z-Warriors are Ready to Fight! 141. Goku, Vegeta, We Need You! 142. What's This, a Super Saiyan 6? 143. Gohan's Mystic Powers Won't Work! 144. Gogeta Jr. Loading Up! 145. Gogeta Jr. is a Super Saiyan 5! 146. Evil Gogeta vs. Gogeta Jr. 147. Gotenks' Discovers the Weakness! 148. Where are you Goku and Vegeta! 149. Piccolo's New Power! 150. Goku and Vegeta's Arrival! 151. Evil Gogeta is Escaping 152. The Search for Evil Gogeta 153. No Sign of Evil Gogeta 154. The Mystic Dragon Ball is Found! 155. What's This!? 156. The Power of a Super Saiyan 7! 157. Evil Gogeta vs. Gogeta! 158. Evil Gogeta is too Strong 159. Gogeta Knows the Weakness! 160. Evil Gogeta is Weak 161. Give up Evil Gogeta! 162. Evil Gogeta Defeated 163. Back to Roshi's Place 164. Roshi's Fainted 165. The New Form, Super Saiyan 7 166. Bulma's Explosion of Anger! Earth Saga: 167. The World's Oldest Fighter; My name is Sansho 168. Awake After 900 Years! 169. Sansho, the 133rd Kami-sama!?! 170. Dragon Rock! Knowledge of a God!! 171. Goku's Request 172. Goku vs. Sansho 173. Super Saiyan Defeated!! Sansho you Win... 174. Tien's Decision 175. Sensei 176. Tien and Sansho Off to Train Ultimite Saga: 177. Collect the Dragon Balls! 178. The Wish 179. Where are we? 180. A Smart World 181. The Perfect Beings 182. A Time Machine? 183. Who is Potoschy? 184. Let's Go! 185. A Trip in 5 Minutes! 186. The Other Side of the Galaxy 187. People can Read Minds! 188. The Guards of Potoschy 189. They're Just too Smart! 190. Vegeta and Goku Show Their Powers 191. Potoschy is a Bad Guy! 192. The Battle vs. Potoschy! 193. Potoschy is no Match 194. Potoschy Gives up 195. Search for the Dragon Balls 196. No Sign of the Dragon Balls 197. The Hope is Lost 198. A Dragon Ball? 199. It's the Dragon Balls! 200. The Wish to Return! 201. The Old World Returns 202. Vegeta's End 203. Vegeta Jr. is Now Vegeta! 204. Good Bye Guys, See You!